


Eat

by miscnine



Series: "Ris, Write More" Challenge [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Simon-centric, TRIGGER WARNING: Vomiting, Vampire! Simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscnine/pseuds/miscnine
Summary: PART 1 OF "EAT, PRAY, LOVE" SERIES+Trigger Warning: vomitingSimon takes care of Jace a lot by feeding him and likes eating too for the semblance of normalcy.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago/Jace Wayland
Series: "Ris, Write More" Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521635
Kudos: 12
Collections: Shadowhunters Challenges - Rare Pairs





	Eat

Simon knew it was all due to Jace’s Shadowhunter lifestyle that he didn’t react to changes in time. He didn’t tire at night, he didn’t eat at society’s established meal times. It most likely began when he was still young and training, and it was terribly concerning.

It was three in the morning. At least Jace knew the Hotel was still closer than the Institute and trusted his lovers to be there for him. Raphael was still quite busy in his office, but he’ll come out soon. Simon got started caring for their Shadowhunter, guiding Jace to sit in front of the small circular table in Raphael’s room. 

Simon helped Jace shrug some layers off and set the weapons on top of a dresser they’d recently installed for Simon and Jace’s belongings to properly fit in the room. 

“I’ll bring you food. You’ll eat, then shower, and then sleep ‘til noon.” Simon smiled lightly, the worried furrow on his forehead still visible.

Jace silently looked up at Simon before nodding and letting the man leave his side.

Jace played with the seams of his pants and allowed a tired smile to settle as Simon prepared plates for both of them. 

Simon hummed as he worked, calmer knowing both his lovers were in the Hotel and safe. He’ll pull Raph from work later after he and Jace had eaten. The other man didn’t bother to consume food.

Jace grasped Simon’s hand as soon as the man deposited the plate of egg omelette and whole grain toast in front of him. “Thank you.”

Simon stared at Jace in wonder and slowly tucked the hand away to let him eat. Simon ran a comforting hand through Jace’s hair before sitting beside him and eating too.

“Everything went okay?” Simon asked, coating the food evenly with blood.

Jace shrugged, twirling the fork like he does with his stele. “Everything went okay.” _Everyone went home alive. We did what we had to. I’m home._

Jace’s shoulders slowly but visibly started to droop. 

Simon held Jace’s arm. “You up for that shower now?” 

Jace nodded and stood up after finishing the omelette. “Thank you for looking out for me, Si.”

Simon leaned into the kiss Jace pressed into his hair. He stared at the toast Jace had left on the plate.

* * *

Simon got up from the bed. He looked down at the two still wrapped in each other and fixed the blanket on top of them. 

He took his time dressing up, watching Jace settle deeper into Raphael’s arms. He smiled and pocketed his phone which displayed 7:13, glad the two found time for rest. It had only been two hours, though. He decided they needed more; he scribbled _out 4 groceries <3 good morning _ on the small mirror near the dresser with a dry erase marker then locked the door behind himself.

* * *

Simon shut the bedroom door and hastily dropped the bags of food on the table before running to the bathroom. He gagged on the result of a liter of blood on top of food his body couldn’t digest. 

It barely hurt to throw up, just uncomfortable to make the _intruding objects_ rise and leave his throat. The food came out the way he’d chewed it, as if he’d just placed it in his mouth for a second then spit it out.

It made him feel like a robot, operating the way his programming insists, using a vessel to look familiar despite being hollow. 

Simon glared at the toilet bowl, slammed the cover on the seat, and flushed it. He locked the bathroom door and washed his face and hands. He sat on the toilet cover while wiping off with a towel. He just sat there a while. 

He’d much rather pretend, but he knew of the eternity he’d have to deal with which would go smoothly if he got over this already.

* * *

Jace and Raphael were startled from their positions on the bed, Raphael raising his head from Jace’s lap. They watched Simon enter the bathroom and stay there. They shared a look. 

Raphael turned his phone off, leaving it on the bed, and squeezed Jace’s hand before approaching the bathroom door. 

Jace placed the book he’d been reading on the nightstand, got up similarly and proceeded to pull open the first layer of the dresser and the fridge to put away the groceries.

* * *

A knock came from the other side of the door. Simon shut his eyes a while before opening the door to Raphael’s familiar hands guiding him to a hug.

Raphael pulled back to cradle Simon’s face gently. “Alec called me to insist the two of you stay home today. Missions and patrol were delegated already.”

Simon nodded and sighed. “Hi, Rapha.”

“Hello.”

Simon looked over Raphael to see Jace putting the groceries away. Raphael dropped his hands and Simon walked up to Jace to hug him from behind.

Jace grunted and twisted in Simon’s arms to hug him properly. “Morning.”

Raphael shut the dresser and fridge then moved his lovers back to bed.

Jace ran his fingers through Simon’s hair, his other arm still wound around the man. “So Raph and I went through that list of movies you sent us the other day.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah. We woke up incomplete, then Raph got the call from Alec, then we went through the list.”

Raphael settled on Simon’s other side. “We picked some that didn’t sound too terrible. We’ll go through a couple today, hm?”

“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
